Janos
Janos, also known as The Prince is the main villain of the indie fighting game El Corazon Negro (The Black Heart), created by the argentinian Andres Borghi. Janos is ruthless, heartless being who wants to control our world by using his father's heart, just as he did with his own dimension, The Other World. APPearence Janos has the appearence of a tall man with a trench coat-like garment, long, tangled hair that covers half of his face and a single eye exposed that glows in a red, deep-blood color. His most notorious characteristic is that he is always shrouded in a deep darkness that makes him be completely black. He is not made of darkness, however, as Janos still reflects light and can be harmed by any method (such as bites) Background The Ruined King Janos past is a complete mistery. The only thing we know is that he was the son of The King of the Other World, a dimension that exists apart from ours and is presumed to be a replica of our world. The King was a powerful being that ruled his land with peace and tranquility, a land that was once a wasteland until he turned it into the perfect world thanks to his tremendous powers. One day, he had Janos with and unknown mother, and raised him with love and care. However, young Janos was the exact opposite of what his father used to be. He saw all the peace as repulsive and that his father didn't used his powers for what he thinks it would be more fitting: Conquering everything. He grew with an hatred against his father until his last days, where he was just and old decrepit with neither half of the strenght he had before. Taking advantage of this, Janos decides to fulfill his greatest desire: kill him, and steal his power. The Black Heart With the power of the King stored in his heart, Janos attempted to use it against everything and control both dimensions. However, he wasn't awared that he was being watched by an extremely powerful, primoldial being called Final. Knowing that the power of the King was powerful enough to threaten all dimensions (including his home dimension, The Chaos), Final stoles the heart and returns to Chaos, with the hopes that it will never reach Janos' hands. Angered, and taking advantage of usurping his father's throne, Janos declares war on his homeland and turns his world in an unlivable, hazardous wasteland, completely soaked in blood of the innocent that made the rivers, vegetation and even the sky turn in a scarlet red. He framed Final for the death of The King and made a crusade to find the heart at any mean. At one point, Janos discovered a race of serpentine monsters called Shar-Makais, born in the same Chaos Final was from, and brainwashed them to turn them into his personal army. His quest to find the heart would have more repercussions to our world that he would have believed. The Daughter of the Prince From all the stories of the 6 playable characters in the game, only Shar-Makai's and Ananzi's story were directly related to Janos. Ananzi was one of his daughters, the most beautiful among them as well as the most powerful. He had and hatred against Final and everything out of Chaos, because he believed Final to be the responsible of his grandsfather's death. Ananzi could not believe that his father would use so repulsive beings to be the ones to have the honor of killing Final, and she requests his father to send her instead. Janos accepts, with the condition that if Ananzi gets the heart, he would have to get rid of the Shar-Makais. After defeating the other characters, Ananzi reaches Final and both engage in an epic battle, however, Final loses. Ready to kill him, Ananzi tells him that was the pain her grandfather passed through when he ripped the heart out of his chest. Final, amazed by the girl's naivety, tells her that she was being used by the one he loved the most: his father. Not believing any word that he says, Ananzi tells him that he was asking for a slow death, having the guts to insult father. That's were Final uses his powers to show her the cruel truth: how his beloved father pierces through his grandfather's chest with his own hands, with a heart between his fingers and a sick smile on his face. Final tells her that no matters what she does to him or what he does to her, at the end Janos wins, she fulfilled a purpose and she was going to be disposed of just like The King. Not believing what she had in front of his eyes, Ananzi enters in shock and gets killed by Janos, that materializes behind her with an army of Shar-Makais. With Final weakened, she didn't had any purpose anymore. She was used. Lust for Power Janos had been looking for his daughter at the very start of his journey, she and the Shar-Makais were not different to him, they were both tools build up with only one purpose that started that same day. Janos arrives at the exact moment which Ananzi discovers the thruth to kill her. With his daughter death, Final was the only one that standed between the heart and him. Janos uses the same creatures of the same chaos to destroy Final, but the being was so powerful that it could destroy them even in a beat up state, but at the end he was overpowered. Weakened by his fight with Ananzi and barely having strenght to fight an army of Shar-Makais, Final uses the last of his powers to break the Shar-Makais from Janos' corrupting influence, and all of them start to torn bite him to death. However, Janos uses his strenght to rip all of the Shar-Makais into pieces, and rip the heart ouf of Final's chest just like he did with his father. He won, he had everything he needed to conquer the rest of his world, as well as our world, but he didn't count that he could not control Chaos itself. Chaos is the beginning of everything and what everything will be at the end, it didn't matter how much worlds he conquered or how much people he killed, at the end he will die and all the worlds will return to their primoldial state that Chaos is. Final knew that, but Janos would not die simply as that. No force in the human world could stop him, Chaos will no longer be with the force of a once kind heart that turned a death land into the perfect place. Chaos will no longer be. He was a god. Personality Janos is a ruthless, cruel, charismatic, manipulative evil being that has no love or respect for any kind of life however. He sees concepts as happiness and life as meaningless, and power and might should be the ones that rule over the world, even if that means that everything will turn red. Familiar bonds are anything to him as well, Janos has no love for anything, and if he pretends to feel it, it's only to manipulate someone and use it to his selfish purposes. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Genocidal Category:Successful Category:God Wannabe Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors